


【冬叉】消融

by PandyMIEQIU



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandyMIEQIU/pseuds/PandyMIEQIU
Summary: 冬兵听不见了。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【冬叉】消融

刚得知这个消息时，朗姆洛怀疑自己才是听不见了的那个人。  
大脑空的一白，还不能完全接受信息。他愣了几秒，才难以置信的重复:  
“聋了？”  
“对，失聪了，”医生看了一眼旁边的棕发男人，扯下一张单子递给朗姆洛，上面写着一堆他看不明白的东西。  
“每天按这个上面写的吃药，可以缓解，但目前不确定能恢复到什么程度。之后每周会给他安排复诊。”  
朗姆洛深吸一口气接过单子，力气过大而捏皱了纸面，站在他身旁的冬兵看见了，偷偷拽了一下他的衣角。  
朗姆洛对冬兵心情复杂的牵了牵嘴角。

爆炸的发生出乎所有人的意料，而更出乎朗姆洛意料的是，冬兵竟然在爆炸前一刻将他猛推了出去，而自己则被反作用力踉跄着推了回去。  
朗姆洛一路滚到楼底，撞断了两根肋骨，一条腿骨。等他迷迷糊糊的从医院里醒来时，第一件事就是掀开被子去找冬兵。  
然后他狠狠的摔下了床。  
两个护士手忙脚乱的把他扶回床，一旁的皮尔斯默默的点燃了一根烟。

听不见的冬兵看起来很乖，表情呆呆的带着一丝迷茫，像找不到路的孩子。朗姆洛忍不住想冬兵到底知不知道自己听不见了，他看起来淡定得诡异，九头蛇洗脑时大概把关于残疾的概念也洗掉了。  
朗姆洛有点心尖发酸。冬兵听不见他说“该走了”，他就拍了拍冬兵的肩膀示意。

他们近一个月没回家，浑身脏的不行。等进了门，朗姆洛连洗澡的想法都没有。  
九头蛇的变态激素让他的腿恢复的很快，到现在已经没用打石膏了，但还是有点跛。冬兵不太放心的把他扶到沙发上，朗姆洛瘫躺着靠背，慢蹭蹭的想踢掉靴子，无奈脚还是不能弯，又不太耐烦的直起身。  
下一秒，一只金属手就托住了他的脚踝。  
朗姆洛还没反应过来，冬兵已经开始解他的鞋带了。人类的手指灵巧地拨弄了几下活结，往下拨松鞋带，然后扶住脚踝处的鞋跟将他的臭脚拔了出来。  
朗姆洛震惊了一瞬，不过很快就被掩饰住了，也不管自己是不是脚气熏天，一下把腿搭在了冬兵的大腿上。  
他有气无力的笑:“现在知道心疼Daddy了？”  
冬兵没说话，只是平静的看着他，头向一侧微微歪斜，好像在表示困惑。  
空气安静了几秒，朗姆洛反应了过来。  
“操，”他倒吸一口气，嘴里骂着，捂住了脸，“操你的，冬兵。”

朗姆洛打开了电脑。在搜索栏里打出“手语”。  
这是件很严肃的事情，他必须认真考虑。如果冬兵的听力真的没办法恢——就算是现在，至少学点手语是有必要的。  
事实上，九头蛇有关于手语的训练，便于作战时可保持安静的远距离沟通。但这套手语是他们自编的，而且仅限于“开枪”“稍等”“后退”“冲”这一类的作战时所需的字眼，完全不适用于日常。  
不过有底子总是好的，朗姆洛挑了一个有字幕的基础教学视频，把电脑推到桌子中间，示意坐在旁边的冬兵跟着他一起看。

五分钟之后，朗姆洛选择了快进。  
是的，他学手语可不是为了和冬兵相互问候，什么“你好”“你怎么样”“见到你很高兴”“今天天气真好”……老天，就没有一点实用性的吗？他不快的移动鼠标。  
一旁的冬兵没说什么，他的学习能力很强，这会儿对着朗姆洛打了一个你还好吗？

“过来。”  
朗姆洛招了招手，他还是习惯和冬兵说话，哪怕这完全是多余的。“该吃药了。”水杯和药片被推到了冬兵面前。  
冬兵不太高兴的皱了皱眉，抬起眼看他，似乎想争取什么，但马上又垂下眼，吞尽了药片。  
朗姆洛隔着头发拍了拍冬兵的脸，表示赞赏。  
往常朗姆洛这么做时，冬兵都像只猫儿似的眯眯眼睛，但现在冬兵却像没感觉到一样，还是皱着眉，喉头不太舒服的动了动。  
“怎么了，没完全咽下去吗？”朗姆洛没什么意义的问道，又倒了杯水递过去，手还没碰到冬兵，对方就捂着嘴冲进了卫生间。  
朗姆洛愣了一下，也跛着脚紧跟着冲了进去。  
冬兵趴着马桶一个劲儿的干呕，头发垂下来遮住脸，呕吐声在狭小的空间里被放大。  
“喂？！”朗姆洛着急的拍冬兵的背，得到几声咳嗽。冬兵顿了顿，似乎想抬起头看他，但还没抬起头，就又浑身抽搐了一下。一阵干呕。  
朗姆洛心急火燎，又不知能做什么。着急了一会儿，最终还是在一旁蹲下，小心的去牵冬兵的手，握紧。  
冬兵还在呕，声音像只痛苦的狼，眼泪鼻涕流了一脸，把头发丝都黏在了脸上。他像只虾一样的蜷缩颤抖，手指却紧紧的回握住了他。

朗姆洛打开了床头的灯，给冬兵拉好被子。  
睡吧。朗姆洛打了个手势，正准备离开，回头瞥见男人没有闭眼，还直直追望着他，眼睛里的水雾把床头的灯光折射开，虹膜也染上了一层暖色。他显得脆弱又不安，看着他像在无声的叙述什么。  
这请求似的眼神  
朗姆洛感到呼吸被狠狠一勒，胸口胀起一个鼓包。叹了口气，又回到了床头，挨着床沿坐下。  
冬兵始终没有动作，只有瞳孔一直追着朗姆洛。这会儿却往里靠了靠，薄被底下的手克制抬了抬，顶起一道尖弧。  
他微微侧过脸，头发披散在枕面，垫着柔软的脸颊。冬兵生着一张很无辜的脸，脸颊上的嫩肉一点也没有因为酷训而减少，此时被枕面挤得微嘟起，让人很容易联想到婴孩。眼睛却总是很不安的感觉，灰绿色的眸子如森林中央的一口弃井，诱着人情不自禁的去寻。  
朗姆洛隔着被布按住了冬兵的手，金属的温度渗透过布料浸入他的掌心与指腹，带起心脏的一阵抽搐。朗姆洛拨开冬兵额前的发丝，生着厚茧的拇指捋过战士锋利的眉毛。  
被子底下的手动了动，手腕翻转，隔着薄被，掌心朝上的勾住了朗姆洛的手指。  
冬兵动了动唇，浅色的唇瓣翁动犹如蚌贝开合。没有发声。自从他失去听力之后，似乎连言语的能力也跟着失去了。声带没有坏掉，却听不见自己的声音。朗姆洛不懂这种滋味，他只觉得心疼。  
他没有躲开冬兵的手指，反而调转过手掌，将指嵌入冬兵的指缝里。薄被使他们不能完全十指相扣，只能隔着布料感知对方的触感。朗姆洛感觉心脏被什么东西蹭得发苏，可能是狼腹部的软毛。  
奇怪……明明什么都没做……  
一只手勾过来，扣住了他的脖子，几乎没用什么力就将他拽下狼窝。冰凉的唇贴上冰凉的唇，舌尖却滚烫得吓人。在口中争夺领地似的袭走，狼吻舔咬互相打上气味的标记。呼吸急促起来，温度攀高。金属的那只手钻出了被子，隔着衣服缓缓揉他的侧腰和胸腹，摁压凸起的敏感的小粒。他低低喘了口气，被狼翻身压在身下。

“这里。”朗姆洛拽了拽冬兵的衣袖，将他带出层层叠叠的货物架，排进自动付款机前长长的队伍里。  
蔬菜，水果，吐司，麦片，牛奶，紫皮糖，洗发露，口香糖，润滑液，套子……冬兵左手提一个大袋子，右手拎着袋子的一边，朗姆洛拎着另一边，跛着脚不急不慢的走。  
两只笨企鹅，摇摇晃晃，悠悠闲闲，进门的样子好比脚蹼上揣了颗蛋。  
午餐是番茄烩龙利鱼，煎鸡胸肉和西兰花。饭后朗姆洛盯着冬兵吞下药片，确保没有任何的不适现象，才回过身去洗碗。等他出来时，冬兵正翘着脚坐在沙发上看新闻。朗姆洛注意到屏幕的左下角有一个比划手语的小框。  
遥控器被拿起来，音量一直减到为零。朗姆洛踢掉拖鞋，跟着窝进沙发里。  
冬兵看了他一眼，眼睛微瞪，似乎有些惊讶的样子，半晌收了翘着的脚，挨过来了一点。肩膀互相靠着。  
没有人说话，也没有任何声音。目光都锁定在了那个比划手语的小框里，除了心跳，就只有彼此同一个频率上的呼吸声。

冬兵先一步睡着了，朗姆洛轻轻挪开男人靠在他胸口的脑袋，溜进卧室，翻出衣柜底部的背包内层的本子。

朗姆洛有点焦虑，他神经质的盯着墙角的安全出口的标志，用鞋尖去蹭那一团绿色的荧光。  
可能又过了十分钟，医生才走出来。朗姆洛感觉心紧张的跳突了一下，攥了攥手，还是迎了上去。  
“冬兵的恢复情况不太好，”医生没等他开口就先说了起来，一边低头翻着手里的夹板，“听力还是很弱，和之前完全没有可比性。你是按照我给的单子给他吃药的吗？这只是一场爆炸造成的物质性失聪，他有注射过强化血清，按理来说应该恢复得很快。”  
朗姆洛抿了抿唇，张口又不知道该说什么。  
他是按照单子上的剂量和规律给冬兵吃的药，他甚至还保证冬兵的营养和休息都比以往要多。  
哪出了问题？  
朗姆洛焦虑的舔了下嘴唇。  
没得到回答，医生奇怪的抬头看了他一眼，笔在纸上唰唰签了几下，换了副带口音的腔调道：  
“你不上心吧。如果下周还是这样一点起色都没有，上面就不会管他了。到时候管他是整个回收冰冻，还是回收机械臂再丢人，你这管理员的位置都保不住。爬到这个位置不容易，年轻人也得知道珍惜。我看你脸色也不好，先把自己照顾住了，今天早点休息吧。”

朗姆洛没穿鞋，趁着冬兵背对着他在吃早餐，小心的走过去，冲他耳边大喊了一声。  
冬兵手抖了一下，呛了口牛奶，咳得四处都是小白点。朗姆洛愣了一下，还没来得及惊喜，自己先反应过来了。  
哦，气流。  
冬兵瞪他，朗姆洛熟视无睹的在餐桌对面的椅子，一边坐下一边打手势。  
咋的？给你做早餐还不允许我吓吓？  
冬兵的腮帮子鼓起一块，看起来很气的样子。朗姆洛知道他又在咬自己口腔侧壁的软肉。  
快吃。朗姆洛面无表情的又打了个手势。  
他的脚终于好了，九头蛇那边没给他什么新事儿，今天也得回神盾上班了。  
冬兵盯了他一会儿，最后还是认命似的插起了盘子里切成片的番茄。

走了。出门前，朗姆洛在门口给冬兵打手语。  
冬兵没有回打，他点头，生涩的挥了挥手。  
朗姆洛挑了挑眉，关上了门。

伪装是从什么时候开始的？一周前？十天前？记不清了。即使有强化的血清，听力的恢复也是件很漫长的事。  
不过今早，确实是被那声吼吓了一跳。

他确实是失去了听力的。刚开始那段时间，他和世界就像隔着一个巨大的玻璃罩，他看见那些人的嘴巴在动，在和他说话，他看见汽车从身边飞驰而过，玻璃杯打碎在地板溅出一滩水花，他感受到自己发声时喉咙的颤动和朗姆洛担忧的注视，可他就是，就是听不见。  
这感觉怪异极了，就像一只巨兽悄无声息的蚕食尽了他周遭的一切真实感。朗姆洛比划着生涩的手语告诉他这是“聋了”。  
聋了？  
他盯着阳台上方的一小片水蓝色的天空，看见鸽群滑过凌乱的黑影。他在脑中回忆鸽群的声音。朗姆洛为他的心不在焉而担忧，拍了拍他的肩示意他回神，继续生涩的打手语。  
没关系。他顿了顿，似乎想不起下一个动作，会好的。

冬兵能做什么，他只能点点头。然后蹭进男人的怀里，把耳朵贴在男人的胸口，来确定他是不是真实存在的。  
男人僵硬了一下，几秒钟后妥协的揽住了他。午后的阳光避开他们，两个人一起陷进吊椅里，奇迹般的没有压垮它。  
是有节奏的，浪涛似的波动。  
嗯，真实的。

听力恢复的过程是一个很神奇的经历，那些药似乎并没有什么用。他记得有一次，大概是没吃东西就先吃了药，结果吐了，但第二天起来周围的声音还是变清晰了。这是件好事，照朗姆洛给他比划的来看——如果你听力不能恢复，你就会有大麻烦。  
“麻烦”？在冬兵的认知里，他才是总被称作“麻烦”，并带去“麻烦”的人。周围人似乎都不能给他什么“麻烦”。那些人要么害怕他咒骂他，要么无视他命令他。朗姆洛是个意外，他咒骂他但不害怕他的拳头，他命令他但不无视他的存在。他还做许多其他的，超乎他认知又让他喜欢的事——  
他会早起煎蛋和培根，带他出去晨跑然后被甩在身后骂骂咧咧，每周给他的床换一次床单，给阳台的那盆焉耷耷的草浇水，出任务时躲着队友给他塞糖，被抓了道口子还是要给楼下的野猫带饭……  
他会用带茧的手指摩挲他的脸颊，指腹擦过他的眉毛就像一道印记；他会亲吻他的额头，鼻尖和唇峰，用自己的舌去碰他的舌；他会在被揉捏腰腹时微微颤抖，肌肉紧绷显出迷人的线条；他会在接纳他时露出带着汗液的笑，腿夹紧他的腰侧，脚跟摩挲他的尾椎；他会喘息，会发抖，会咒骂，会哽咽……他，他会和他做爱。

所以什么才算“麻烦”？冬兵揉着那盆草的叶子，它总是长不好，但又从来不枯萎，像个故意和人作对的小鬼。麻烦的本质大概就是意想不到的事，一个意外。朗姆洛就是个意外，天大的意外。  
那么他就有了一个天大的麻烦。可如果这就是麻烦的话，他不介意多拥有几个。

可麻烦似乎不这么想。  
自从那个白衣服的人把一张单子递给朗姆洛之后，他的麻烦似乎就将他视作了麻烦。他频繁的接受从背后传来的过分明显的注视，又在回头时一无所获。朗姆洛不太爱说些碎话，但自从他“聋了”之后，朗姆洛的话似乎变多了一倍。吃饭时，洗碗时，打扰卫生时……他拖着他的伤脚一瘸一拐的走来走去，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，让冬兵很想走过去把他抱起来，让他不用走路的同时听听他在说些什么。  
但事实是，冬兵听不见，就是听不见，凑得再近也没用，这让他有点后悔当初为什么不小心把教唇语的教练撞死了。不过他听力恢复的很快，差不多第三天，他就能模模糊糊的听清一些单词了。  
没什么意义，大部分都是“操”“他妈的”“混蛋”这类的脏词。也还有点别的，比如“听见”“真的”“我们”这样的词。  
直到有一天他的听力终于恢复的差不多了，他才终于听明白了那几个词是怎么出现的。  
“操，混蛋，你他妈不会真的听不见了吧？我们完蛋了！”  
他当时在喝玻璃杯里的鸡蛋，面前摆着煎鱼柳和胡萝卜，坐在对面的朗姆洛就这么嘀咕着，以为什么也没有发生。

于是他就装作什么也没发生。什么？他什么也没听到啊？

下午他们回了一趟组织，那些白衣服摆弄他，问他听不听得见，他下意识想摇头，但没有，他只是看着他们，用他一贯的迷茫的心不在焉的表情。

那天晚上的朗姆洛似乎很不安，他感觉得到——白天里伪装的东西坍塌了——朗姆洛背对着他躺着，被子里拱起一大团，像座瑟缩的巧克力山。他在床这边躺着，朗姆洛的床不大，两个人之间隔了半只手臂的距离。  
他安静的躺着，没什么动作，感受被褥之间的空白和冷空气。然后，不知道过了多久，他猜朗姆洛应该还没睡，因为他一直在动来动去的调整姿势。于是他翻了个身，凑过去，将人圈进怀里，手紧紧搂着下陷的侧腰。  
朗姆洛没有挣开，他可能忘了他“聋了”，往他怀里挨了挨，像只走投无路的松鼠，声音很小很哑的喊了一声“winter”。  
冬兵突然就很想回应一声，一声“嗯”，或者一声“朗姆洛”，但最后只是也往前挨了挨，用自己的胸口贴紧男人的脊椎。

冬兵知道朗姆洛除了和他待在一起，还有另一份工作要做，事实是，他大部分时候都在为那份工作而离开他。他曾请求朗姆洛带着他一起去，但男人只是用一种“你疯了吗？”的眼神上下打量了他一会儿，正经道：“不行，这事儿没得说。”  
好吧，他可能疯了吧。和朗姆洛呆久后他被允许私自外出，只是脚上的东西摘不掉。他深刻的记得有一次，他在街上看见朗姆洛和一个红发女人走在一起，两个人穿着便服，应该是在伪装情侣，他们很自然的接吻。等街这边的几个人走了之后，他们放开了对方，朗姆洛笑着说了句什么，女人踹了他一脚。他就在不远处一直看着。  
没错，他看了很久，他感到新奇。但，他记得不是因为不爽，而是那个女人诡异的眼熟。

真够诡异的。

他脑子不好，这点他和朗姆洛早就达成共识了。很多时候朗姆洛记得的事情他都记不得，不过没事，他多少已经习惯了，朗姆洛总会告诉他的。  
他也不会对朗姆洛另一份工作表示任何异议，他不傻，他有钱的概念，他知道是谁带回来的这些钱。

所以今天他也没有任何异议，他表现得很好，没有让朗姆洛为难，就只是坐着点头，挥手。然后在朗姆洛离开后走进卧室，翻出衣柜里藏着的几把榴弹枪和狙击枪拿出来擦。  
所以这个本子真的是个意外，那个背包连拉链都没有拉上，被枪托挂住后就倒了，包口露出几支笔和一个巴掌大的牛皮软面的本子。  
翻开它似乎也是个意外。

“1.25 谁来告诉我冬兵的脑子里到底装得是什么？为什么他总是不听命令，不听指挥，现在缺胳膊少腿了，我还得挨骂。”他是从随便一页翻开的，所以这是什么时候的事？他又不记得了。往后快翻。  
“2.03 好吧，好吧，我知道了。他就是一头牛对吧，打起架来真是拉都拉不开……”没看完。继续后翻。  
“4.14 这家伙儿好像喜欢吃糖……”  
“5.30 老天，他居然会笑……”  
“6.27 我操他妈的！winter 简直辣翻了……”  
“7.09 妈的，吻痕没消完，被罗林斯逮了……”  
“8.11 报告出来了，winter听不见了……”  
“8.14 药好像一点用也没有。昨天他还吐了，是空胃的原因吗？我该死的脚还在疼，晚上抽着疼。”  
“8.19 上面是不是早就放弃他了？不然为什么不集中治疗，还允许我把他带回来……”  
“8.24 快两周了，一点起色也没有。我们大概完蛋了。组织不需要残次品。”  
他看得有点手心发汗，抬起头去看卧室床头的电子钟——8月24日。

朗姆洛下了很大决心才把问题问出口，关于神盾是否有能力医治失聪者的问题。神盾不行，那复仇者联盟呢？那个金灿灿的钢铁侠呢？  
金发蓝眼的男人语气和善，似乎还在为他的回岗感到高兴。我想可以？毕竟以我这个老兵来看，二十一世纪几乎无所不能。他开了个笨拙的玩笑。但很可惜有人当真了。这几乎已经是执念了。

朗姆洛回来时他正在阳台给那盆焉耷耷的草浇水，今天太阳大得出奇，他忘了把草搬进去，这会儿焉得更厉害了。但朗姆洛没管这些，进门照旧先给他打手语，我很好，没受伤，我去洗澡。  
他点点头，表示回应。

晚餐似乎做得有点急，鸡肉的一边还没熟透，他差点又吐了。朗姆洛有些内疚又好笑把鸡肉端回厨房，重新煎了一遍。

看得出，真的，很明显，朗姆洛心不在焉。  
就像在计划什么一样。

他们还是毫无疑问的睡在了一起。这次是冬兵的床，朗姆洛主动过来的。  
说内心没有波澜是假的。冬兵平躺在床的这边，朗姆洛平躺在床的那边。他没有扭头，不知道朗姆洛有没有闭上眼睛，有没有睡着。他迫切的想要触碰对方，但那些无意间目睹的内容都让他犹豫了。  
直到不知道过了多久，久到他几乎以为自己是一只鱼，可以睁着眼睛睡着了。一根手指突然悄悄勾住了他的。  
“winter，你睡了吗？”  
他没动，他感觉浑身的血液都在那根手指触碰到自己时凝固了。  
手指在他的手心挠了一下，像一阵春风吹融所有的冰雪，雪水潺潺流过一切表面。热量突然凑近了，他终于没忍住动了动，被一下按住了肩膀，冰凉的唇就贴了上来。

朗姆洛在床上几乎是不出声的。尽管他很容易被刺激得流泪，但就算弄得凶了也最多只是闷哼几声。他又爱遮脸，胳膊一挡只看得见一个紧绷的下巴，很挑衅。冬兵每次都想逼他出声的狠命的撞，可就是不如愿，他就是把嘴唇都咬出血了，也只在喉咙里呜咽两声，看起来无为所动得很。等结束了捞开胳膊一看，才发现哭得很惨，眼角发红还沾着水，手臂上的毫毛全被泪液沾湿贴在皮肤上。  
但最近，特别是在他的听力已经恢复得差不多时，他发现朗姆洛在床上的发声也变多了。刚开始只是偶尔露出的一声呻吟，之后变得断断续续，到现在虽然还是很克制的叫的很小声，但似乎已经没有什么心理负担了。  
冬兵知道这是为什么。他的“耳聋”使他更有安全感，让他更容易信任。  
比如现在，冬兵从没想到有一天朗姆洛会主动坐上来，搂着他的脖子，用他的性器自己操自己。  
他搂着他就像搂着伊甸苹果树的树干，身体起起伏伏如陡峭的浪波，脖颈后仰露出迷人的喉结，下巴到锁骨一路拉出美丽而脆弱的曲线，汗液就顺着轨迹滑下。  
他的唇微张着，喉结上下滚动吞咽过剩的津液，漏出的声音都像打湿了一样。  
“Winter……”  
窗帘没有拉上，皎白的月光打在起伏的胸口上，宛若一面精致的小鼓。如果有人能有幸附耳倾听，无需棒缒的鼓声就会自内里而发出。  
扑通，扑通。  
冬兵将颤巍巍凸起的小粒纳进口中，细心的吻啄之后，舌面狠狠碾过了敏感的尖端。怀里的人一抖，把着他肩膀的手都扣紧了，呼吸一下粗了许多，声音打着颤。  
“winter，winter……”  
他听起来又要哭了，声音带着哽咽，不安又脆弱。可明明还没做什么，明明主动的人是你。冬兵扣住朗姆洛的后颈与他接吻，身体前倾将他压在身下，狠狠撞了几下，得到一阵抽搐似的颤抖，呻吟呜咽全被吞进了腹里，只能委屈的发出呜呜声。  
冬兵想他可能有点疯了，他也疯了，他俩都疯了。不然他怎么会叫他的名字，他怎么会听见他叫他的名字，在这种场合下，以这样泪流满面的形式。  
“朗姆洛……”他喉咙里滚出几个模糊的音节，太久没发音让它们先得格外酸涩。  
“别哭……”  
可身下的人似乎哭得更凶了，眼泪一段一段的淌进鬓发里。但这次他没有遮眼，他注视着他，金色的眼睛在黑暗里如只柔软的猫一样，努力将自己打得更开。  
疯了，疯了，都疯了。可性爱本就是疯狂的，如野兽相争巨蟒相缠，原始的动物行为带来最直接的刺激，说爱的都先一步死在了猎人的枪口。  
温度还在攀高，动作越来越快。汗液，眼泪，唾液，精液……液体因高温在空间里升腾蒸发，又被重新吸入肺里，渗透身体深处。  
高潮来临时的朗姆洛显得太脆弱，脸深深埋进了冬兵的脖子里，原来的脏字被新词代替，带着一点点鼻音闷闷的穿进冬兵完好的耳朵。  
“混蛋。”

今晚的月色真美。

朗姆洛的计划搁浅了，冬兵的失聪不治而愈。皮尔斯拍着他的肩膀称赞“这真是一个奇迹。”  
朗姆洛疲惫的点点头，制度领子勒得他脖子难受，可解开就会看见昨晚未消的吻痕。

什么鬼奇迹。朗姆洛在心里想着，他总感觉自己被骗了。  
一定，一定，有什么地方出错了。

—END.—


End file.
